


Just Couldn't Help It

by pitbullshit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Lexa (The 100), F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Quickies, Strap-Ons, Top Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitbullshit/pseuds/pitbullshit
Summary: Clarke fucks Lexa from behind with a strap on. It's pure smut and some love. This takes place after their goodbyes, where Lexa never dies, and Clarke comes back from Arkadia to be with Lexa.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 246





	Just Couldn't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> i had to look up the drawing scene for that damn couch.  
> i really like botton lexa! i dont really write much so i hope this is coherent   
> thank you!

_"Have you ever been fucked like this before?"_

There was a smile in Clarke's voice as she said it. Her hands roamed the expanse of Lexa's back, gently moving up her ribs and down the lines of her tattoos. Her smile grew when she heard the shakey breath of a reply.

"N-no Clarke." She shuddered as she said it. She isn't used to being asked these questions, or being spoken to like this. It's been a long time since she was with anyone- not since Costia.

Clarke knows this. Her heart thumps in her chest at the thought. To be able to see Lexa like this, not Heda, but _Lexa_ , is a marvel. She is so passionate in leading her people, unwavering in loyalty and strength. Beneath the mask of the Commander however is a soft, sensitive girl who craves love and feels with her whole heart despite being taught to listen to her head.

Clarke hums.

  
"It's okay, baby." 

Lexa gulps at the pet name. She isn't used to that either. Being loved and cared for is so foreign to her after being closed off for so long that part of her still wants to fight it. Being vulnerable is not good as Heda- it is a weakness that can be preyed upon. But her heart is beating faster and her face is feeling hotter and there's a nice jolt that shoots low into her stomach.

Clarke's hands continue roaming as she leans down over Lexa's back to whisper in her ear:

_"I'm gonna take such good care of you."_

  
She fastened the harness and the toy that was attached so it fit nice and comfortably. She was really glad she got it, and even more so that Lexa was open to trying new things with her.

And this was new.

They had been apart all day; Lexa at meetings and Clarke outside enjoying the streets of Polis. She drew a little, sketching scenes of meadows and children playing while she admired the bustling of the city and the warmth of sun. She came back around sunset, heading back to Lexa's quarters. Lexa had been standing near the couch, thumbing through a book.

She just looked so beautiful in that moment, sunlight flowing into the room, cascading Lexa in an ethereal light. Clarke wanted to capture it forever.

Now they're here, Lexa bent over the arm of the couch and Clarke gently moving the toy through her slit.

Lexa let out a little whimper at the motion. Clarke loved when the brunette was so sensitive and needy. She wanted her to let go, to relax in this space they've created for the two of them. Clarke gently circled the toy around Lexa's clit and was rewarded with a gasp. She was so wet and ready; Clarke slipped in easily. She bottomed out, and when her hips were flush against the brunette, they both moaned.

"Mmm." Clarke soothed as she slowly ran her hands up and down Lexa's back. Lexa was already panting and breathing heavily- and Clarke couldn't help the feeling that was beaming through her body. A feeling that not too long ago she was afraid to name, one that Lexa felt for her, one that Lexa almost voiced to Clarke before saying their goodbyes. 

The blonde jerked her hips to concentrate, releasing a high-pitched whimper from Lexa. She started a slow roll of her hips and palmed the brunette's ass. Lexa clutched at the fabric of the couch and arched higher into Clarke's touch. She was embarrassed of her noises, but Clarke loved them. She would do anything to get a noise out of Lexa, and gave one extra hard thrust to emphasize that. She was rewarded with a breathy moan.

Clarke began to pump her hips faster.

"You're doing so good baby." She leaned over Lexa's back and kissed her shoulder blade. "So good for me." 

Lexa felt her face get hotter. She was delighted at the blonde's cooing, and moaned when she felt the resulting jolt to her clit. She couldn't come from just this though. She needed more, and Clarke knew that.

  
"B-beja Klark." 

  
Lexa was already getting close, if only Clarke would just touch her in the one spot that she needed it most. 

  
But the blonde was teasing her.

  
"What, Lexa?" The way Clarke said her name sent shivers down her spine. She pulled Lexa's pants down a little further, and bunched up her shirt a little. They didn't have time to remove clothes earlier, and Clarke didn't want to wait. The sound of the toy slipping in and out of the brunette's wet cunt filled the room. She grabbed hold of Lexa's hips and began to pump harder, panting hard as she felt her own clit rub against the harness. Lexa's moans were getting louder, and her voice was getting higher.

  
Clarke knew she was close.

  
Tears slipped out of Lexa's eyes in frustration. She gripped and clawed at the couch. She was just so, so close and needed that release. She was mumbling some phrases in Trigedasleng as the pounding in her cunt grew stronger. When Clarke bent over her back and asked her come, it was the end. She finally, finally put pressure on her needy clit and rubbed small circles. Lexa shouted out Clarke's name as her cunt squeezed impossibly tight around the toy, limiting the blonde's movement.

"Fuck.." Clarke panted. She leaned back and slammed her hips as far as she could into Lexa, greedily seeking pressure for her own clit. She was soaked- Lexa all begging and needy always does it to her. The brunette released moan after moan, desperate to get more pressure from Clarke's fingers. It wasn't long after that Clarke began to topple over, moaning as the seat of the toy rubbed the little bundle of nerves.

As they came down together, Clarke gave a slow roll of her hips and stroked Lexa's back. She gently pulled out and rubbed the brunette's ass before holding her hips and giving a slight tug. Lexa straighted up and Clarke wrapped her arms around her, smiling into her neck. They stayed like that for a while, both panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Clarke.." 

Lexa turned and looked at Clarke, her eyes deep and, to the blonde, seemed to reflect the stars from the heavens. The brunette fluttered her lashes and smiled. They smiled as they kissed, and when Clarke pulled back Lexa whispered,

"Ai hod yu in."


End file.
